Akira Toriyama(Character)
Akira Toriyama(鳥山 明,'' Toriyama Akira'') is by far the single most powerful character ever created by Mishima.He is said to wield every last power in the entire dragon ball universe, aswell as all of the sub-powers in which Mishima himself has created which pertain to Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.Akira is recognized as not only the universes mightiest warrior, but is considered the lord of all creation in the Dragon Ball Universe!. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Unrivaled Power Level: 'Being the universes mightiest warrior, it isn't a strange fact that Akira possesses preposterously obscene quantities of ki energy.It isn't know just how much power Akira has yet, but frieza, who was once considered the strongest in the universe, stands no chance and can be crushed like a bug underneath the presence of akira's ki alone, even at max power. Attacks & Techniques '''Limb Extension: '''Like the namekians, Akira has the ability to extend his limbs to immense lengths without putting strain or any visible damage on them.However, akira as shown to far exceed the limb extension level of all previously seen namekians, he can extend his arms, legs, neck and even his abdomen hundreds of miles apart faster than the speed of light.He can also extend and retract his limbs at extreme speeds, capable of delivering a flurry of super fast attacks into his enemies. '''Energy Sensing: '''Akira knows the energy signature of every single being in the universe, right down to the smallest detail.He can sense and track these signatures from entire dimensions away.His skill in sensing energy is so great that he no opponents are capable of fighting him through means of signature tricks/decoy moves. '''Absorbtion: '''Akira can absorb every single existing object and force in the universe.He can perform this in a variety of ways, the most common being he sucks it into his body through the palm of his hand, though he has shown himself capable of transforming his body into a putty-like substance, much like majin buu, and to an even further extent, sprout whats know as a "cell tail" from his backside. Transformations '''Super Akira: '''Akira uses as transformation similar to the Super Saiyan forms.However, despite looking exactly the same, the difference in powers is astronomical.Super Akira can overcome most level 3 super saiyans. *'Ultra Super Akira: Super Akira 2: Super Akira 3 ' '''Potara Fusion Mode: '''To use this form akira creates a clone of himself and fuses together using the potara earrings. *'Super Potara Fusion: *'Super Potara Fusion 2:' *'Super Potara Fusion 3:' Fusion Dance Mode: 'Like the potara form, akira uses the cloning technique, but uses the fusion dance instead of the potara earrings. *'Super Fusion Dance: *'Super Fusion Dance 2:' *'Super Fusion Dance 3:' Z Mode: '''The highest echelon of akira's power.Z mode is a transformation limited solely to him. '''Super Z Mode: Perfect Z Mode: Final Z Mode: Trivia -This character isn't meant to be taken too seriously. -Because of his extreme power, Akira Will not be used in Roleplay in community events.